Don and Jess: Turbulence
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hawkes has a new girlfriend and Don is not happy about it. FA Hawkes/?


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright after racking my brain for two days, I have finally got the next part of the series going. I haven't had much sleep recently so the big blob in my head has been working slower then usual. And no cracks about when does it ever work. So no real summary, just the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't make me hurt you.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Can Mac go anywhere with out finding trouble?" Jess asked as she and Don walked into their apartment with Mia.

Don laughed. "Jess you should know the answer to that. You've known Mac for almost three years now."

Jess laughed as well. "Ok you have a point. Oh I never told you what Lindsay and I got out of Stella the night Sid was in the hospital."

Don perched on counter. "I get the feeling this has to do with Mac."

Jess nodded. "It does. The story behind her and Mac going out alone is that they're trying to rebuild their friendship after letting it slip some."

Don clasped his hands and hung them between his legs. "I think their building more then just friendship. Those two can't deny how they feel forever. Danny and Lindsay broke, we did, it's only a matter of time before they do."

Jess gave Don a smirk. "You are turning into such a romantic when it comes to your friends Don."

Don scoffed. "Am not." Jess gave him the look that said she could see right through him. Damn. "Oh fine, maybe I am but no one needs to know."

Jess laughed and patted Don on the arm. "Sweetheart, everyone already knows."

"Ok let's get off this topic." Don said. "What's for food?"

Jess raised a brow at him. "We're meeting everyone at the bar remember?"

Don thought for a minute and remembered the conversation he had with Danny agreeing to dinner at the bar. "Yeah I remember now."

Jess shook her head. Sometimes her husband seemed like one of the smartest people around and then he had moments like that.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny leaned against the bar counter as he watched Lindsay dance with Stella, Hawkes and Sam. He laughed to himself. That was going to be fun. Hawkes had shown up with Sam saying they had been dating since the wedding but hadn't told Don. Danny couldn't wait to see that.

"Think we'll be able to keep Flack calm?" Adam asked from beside Danny.

Mac laughed. "Not a chance. We won't be able to do anything."

"Jess is the only one who will stand a chance." Sid said.

"I'm the only one who'll stand a chance of what?"

The four turned and saw Don and Jess standing behind them.

"Um..." was the response of all four.

Before they could say anything, Don had already spotted Sam and Hawkes. But thankfully so had Jess. She spun around to Don and placed a hand on his chest.

"Now Don, don't do anything stupid." she said.

"Jess," Don growled out.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Cut the overprotective big brother act now Donald Flack Jr. or you're sleeping at Danny's tonight."

Jess could feel Don relaxing some what under her hand.

"Did you all know?" Don asked the guys.

They shook their heads.

"We found out when they showed up together." Sid said.

"How long?" Don asked.

"Since your wedding." Danny said.

Don took a deep breath and placed his hand over the one Jess had yet to move from his chest.

"Alright, she's an adult and can make her own choices." Don said. "But don't think any of you are stopping me from talking with Hawkes." Don aimed his comment right at Jess.

Jess held up her free hand and turned a glare to the four behind them as she heard them laughing.

"Fine Don, I won't stop you but be nice." Jess said, looking back at Don. "Not only is he your sister's boyfriend but he's also someone you have to work with. Don't make him mad at you. And don't make Sam mad either."

Don nodded. "I'll be nice." He let go of Jess' hand and moved towards the dance floor. "Now If you'll excuse me."

"This is not going to end well." Adam said.

"No it's not." Jess said with a sigh.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay saw Don walking towards them before the others.

"Um guys, big brother alert." she said.

Hawkes and Sam froze while Stella gently tugged Lindsay away from the two with a silent 'good luck'. Sam sighed and turned to Hawkes.

"Don't worry, there is no way Jess let him come over without talking to him first." Sam said. "She likes us both too much."

Hawkes took a deep breath and laced the fingers of his left hand with those of Sam's right hand.

"I hope you're right cause here he is." Hawkes said.

Sam turned back and there was Don, arms crossed with a not too happy look on his face.

"Hey Don." Sam said.

"Sam, Hawkes." Don said, the look on his face not changing.

"How's it going, Flack?" Hawkes asked.

"Well it's funny you ask." Don said in a plainly sarcastic tone. "See I just found out that my sister has been dating one of my co-workers since my wedding and neither felt the need to tell me. So you tell me Hawkes, how do you think it's going?"

"Don." Sam said. "Would you stop? This is why we didn't tell you. I knew you were going to be a complete ass about it. I am a grown woman and don't need to run by you who I'm dating. I really like Sheldon and he really likes me. That's all that you should be worried about."

Don sighed. "You're right Sam. Hawkes, I'm sorry for being a jerk. It's just a bit of a surprise."

Hawkes waved off the apology. "It's alright man. I understand." Hawkes gave a quick glance to his girlfriend. "Sam needs people to look out for her every once in a while."

Sam smacked Hawkes on the chest then saw Don laughing at her as well. She threw her hands up.

"I'm going to find the girls." She said. "At least they'll be nice to me."

With that she turned and headed over to where Jess, Stella and Lindsay were watching. Don and Hawkes watched her walk away with smiles before looking back at each other.

"Well I'm on the couch tonight." Hawkes said.

Don shook his head. "Nah by the end of the night I'll say or do something that'll make her completely forget what you said."

Hawkes laughed. "Well thank you in advance."

Don nodded. "No problem." he cleared his throat. "Sheldon, I know you would never do anything to hurt Sam but on the off chance you do I know a lot of people who would turn the other way if you just disappeared."

Hawkes gave a light laugh that told Don he knew the other man was serious.

"Don't worry Don, I'll work my hardest to keep from hurting her." Hawkes said. "Think we should head over before they send Jess?"

Don laughed and clapped Hawkes on the shoulder. The two turned and saw all their friends watching them with some what worried glances.

"They look like they expected us to kill each other." Don said.

"Or at you to kill me." Hawkes said.

"Not in such a public place." Don said as they walked over.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well once I finally got it going, I think it turned out pretty good. But what do I know? You're the readers, let me know what you think, please remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

It's SARAH! I like the Sheldon and Sam interaction. She didn't tell me about that. I may need to send an angry mob after her. *looks over at angry mob* I'm plugging my story, Staten Island High: All Grown Up: 4th of July: GA. Okay, that's all I got to say this week!! KISSES!

Relax Sarah, it was a surprise.


End file.
